<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Not so lazy Sunday morning by Parker_Writes_WE</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22634086">Not so lazy Sunday morning</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Parker_Writes_WE/pseuds/Parker_Writes_WE'>Parker_Writes_WE</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>WayHaught Week 2020 [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Wynonna Earp (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Comfort, F/F, Nicole taking care of her angel</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 10:09:45</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>712</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22634086</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Parker_Writes_WE/pseuds/Parker_Writes_WE</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>It was a Sunday morning when Nicole and Wynonna were finally able to rescue their loved ones from the Garden...</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Waverly Earp/Nicole Haught, Wynonna Earp &amp; Doc Holliday</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>WayHaught Week 2020 [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1628209</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>70</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Not so lazy Sunday morning</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is my first WayHaught fanfic in a long while, but in honor of WayHaught Week 2020, I’ve tried my best. Hope y’all like it.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was a Sunday morning when Nicole finally carried her beloved Waverly out of the garden. Behind her, Wynonna was carrying a passed out Doc in her arms, but all that mattered was that her beautiful angel girlfriend was back in her arms. It had been a hellish few months, their search for a way into the Garden very difficult. When they finally got in, they had to put up one hell of a fight, side by side. But in the end, they were able to take their beloved ones home.</p>
<p>Waverly was still out cold, but shivering in Nicole’s arms when they finally reached the edge of that damned forest. Wynonna’s blue pickup was still awaiting them, filled with blankets and pillows. They knew Doc and Waverly would be in bad shape, and all those blankets would be needed. Without letting go of her angel, the redhead managed to open the door of the truck, and gently laid Waverly down on the blankets before shuffling in herself. She heard a soft mumble coming from the woman she loved, and worry filled her heart. She didn’t take notice of whatever Wynonna was doing with Doc, all that mattered was the woman before her. She grabbed all the blankets within her reach, which turned out to be a total of seven. Nicole took her angel into her arms, not caring about the awkward position she was in, and gently placed the blankets on them, one by one.</p>
<p>In the back of her mind, she heard Wynonna telling her that they were heading back to the Homestead. She nodded, but never looked up from Waverly’s angelic face. Worry still filled her heart and mind, but it finally started to dawn on her that her girlfriend, the love of her life, was finally back. “<em>I still need to do something to change that relationship status</em>,” flashed through her mind. She couldn’t wait to give Waverly a definite, positive answer on her earlier question. Before it all went south, and they had to fight for months to get them back. She had a ring to give to her love anyway, the redhead was now waiting for the perfect opportunity. It didn’t matter that the wedding probably wouldn’t happen in a long while. There was too much to recover from right now. The time would come to vow their lives to each other.</p>
<p>She had no idea how fast or slow they were going, Nicole could only keep her eyes on Waverly. They all arrived at the Homestead, and Nicole watched Wynonna take a still unconscious Doc into her arms and inside. The redhead kicked into gear, being careful to keep all the blankets wrapped around her love, and did the same thing as her best friend. Without exchanging words, Wynonna and Nicole looked at each other, and both went to their room. Once there, Nicole slowly, gently put Waverly down in the middle of the bed. The brunette was still unconscious, but at least her skin felt warm now. She looked terrible. Bruises, cuts and blood coated her clothes and skin, and Nicole went into the bathroom to find the first aid kit. It was a good thing they had two kits, because Wynonna had the same problem.</p>
<p>Once Waverly’s cuts were clean, and her dirty, torn clothes were taken off her body, Nicole gently pulled the covers from underneath her love and put them over both of them, on top of all the bonus blankets Waverly was already wrapped up in. The redhead pulled her girlfriend into her arms, and closed her eyes. It still felt a little unreal, that after so many months, her angel Waverly was back in her arms, safe and sound. It wouldn’t be easy to recover from it all, but they would get through it.</p>
<p>Some time later, Nicole watched as Waverly started shifting in her arms. She held her breath, waiting for the brunette’s eyes to open. When they did, they looked filled with pain, sadness but also with an amazing amount of love. “Is that a yes?” Waverly mumbled, and Nicole was immediately thrown back to their moment on the Homestead porch. Nicole hadn’t had the chance to answer her, but now she did.</p>
<p>“Yes, yes it is.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Comments (and compliments :p) are always welcomed!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>